


《第62号肖像画》

by xiaomi0724



Category: leo司
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724
Kudos: 5





	《第62号肖像画》

*架空  
*画家Leox模特司司

[1]

“你这是糊弄我吧！”

女人尖刻的抱怨混杂在鼎沸的人潮中 ，一下子便被淹没了。月永Leo轻快地哼着歌，收拾起画具，跨上河岸边的台阶，目光沉浸在一片静谧的绿意中，对她的抱怨充耳不闻。

“你喜欢就拿走，不喜欢就扔了，总之，请先付钱给我！”

月永Leo伸出手掌，脸上挂着叫女人生气的、玩世不恭的笑容。在女人看来，这个将她的肖像画得无法辨认的三流画家，应当哈着腰为他的技艺不精道歉，而不是恬不知耻地向她索要报酬。

“钱我是不会给你的！这根本就不是我吧？”

“诶~这和说好的不一样~是你让我给你画肖像，并且答应给我报酬的！”

“你倒是说说这画中的女人哪一点像我！愁眉苦脸不说，还处在这样阴暗的背景里……简直太糟糕了……”

“这就是我看到的你啊！我只是如实地画出来而已！”

Leo无奈地摊了摊手。早知道就不要接下这样的工作了，他最讨厌与人因为画的内容纠缠不清。女人不肯罢休，四处张望，随便抓住一个路人向对方讨要意见。

“这画上的女人像不像我？”

当这句话连同画像甩到朱樱司面前的时候，他正漫无目的地徘徊在河岸边，思绪繁多。他接过女人手中的画像，又朝不远处神色傲然的Leo瞥了一眼，细细品味起这幅奇怪的画——女人的脸模糊不清，隐约有着现实中的轮廓，置于幻想色彩浓厚的背景里显得手足无措。丰沛的激情化作线条和色彩泼洒在画布上，阳光下的女人是那样苍白，正印证了画里那副愁容。

“您一定过得很辛苦吧？或许大家看见的是您的笑容，但这幅画却展现了他们看不见的苦涩呢。”

司如实地将自己的想法告知，女人接过画又细想了半晌，皱了皱眉，便给了钱，拿着画走了。

“哈哈哈，你很有眼光嘛，谢谢你了！”

Leo拿了钱，向司眨眨眼表示感谢，收拾着东西也打算离开。

“您经常给人画画吗？”

“也不算吧，偶尔混口饭吃。如果老是碰见刚才那样的人，就很麻烦了！我还是更喜欢用双眼来捕捉猎物——”

“猎物？”

“或者说是灵感吧！有些人的眼神很有趣，有些人则平淡无奇，甚至麻木得可怕……这样的人我可不愿意画。”

Leo的话勾起了司的兴致，他顿了顿，便问道：“那我，是哪一种？”

Leo抬起眼睛，盯着司那双近在咫尺的紫色瞳孔，从头到脚将他打量了一遍。仿佛是命运的凝眸，Leo的眼里骤起光热，微张的唇无奈抿紧，埋下头继续手中的活。

“我不能画你的。”

“为什么？难道我看起来很无趣吗？”

“因为——”

Leo背起画架，凑近司的耳边，犹豫了一会儿，半是认真半是轻佻地说道：“美少年啊，我只画裸体。”

司立刻绯红了脸，瞪大的眼睛释放着攀升的怒气。他感觉自己被面前这个素不相识的混蛋戏弄了，但对方的脸上完全不见恶意，反而表现出坦然的真诚。

“你这话是什么意思？”司不情愿地追问道。

“我想画！但是你不会为我脱衣服的吧？”

“为、为什么一定要脱衣服才可以？”

“因为我觉得那样更美！啊啊，每个画家都有他们的喜好，看见又不能画只会让人心痒痒，再见再见！”

Leo挥了挥手，以示告别，却被司拉住手臂，迷惑的目光又重新投向这个偶遇的少年。刹那间，滚烫的冲动在Leo的内心酝酿膨胀，如同落雨般倾注在身体的每一个角落。那被光打磨的红发有一种不可言喻的优美，紫色的瞳孔流溢出温柔又深沉的情致，洁净透白的肌肤只有一小部分暴露在外，被神秘感所包裹，让人很想亲近。在他身后，小鹿跳跃过围栏，到河边饮水，少年几乎没有任何突兀地融进了这道轻巧又灵动的美丽之中，Leo睁大眼睛，贪婪地将这幅画面映入脑海中。

司察觉到Leo的目光，刻意回避着这种不同寻常的热情。他绝不会去迎合那样无法理解的喜好，可是，让Leo为自己作一幅画的想法盘桓在心上，甚至战胜了理智。当他看见那个女人被看透的真心时，他亦想知道如今这个茫然无措的自己，拥有什么样的灵魂。

“给我画一幅吧。”司语气坚定地说道。

[2]

Leo的屋子离河岸不远，这栋独立在绿荫里的小屋子四面都有窗户，光线极佳。推门而入，墙上挂着许多风格各异的画，无疑都是Leo的杰作，但此刻的司没有细细品味的闲情逸致，Leo已经支好画架，准备好工具等待着他。

“如果做不到的话，现在可以离开。”

Leo越是这样说，越像是在给司下一个决心，他先脱下了外套，背过身，解开丝绸衬衣的扣子，光滑纤细的腰背随着衬衣的滑落缓缓地展现在Leo面前。

“裤子也要脱哦！要光溜溜的才可以！”

听到对方孩子气的话语，司立刻涨红了脸，忽然意识到自己就像在满足某个顽童的恶劣要求一样，羞耻感油然而生。他颤抖着肩膀，闭上眼睛不去想Leo投射过来的目光，才伸手解开裤子的拉扣。裤子瞬间掉到了地上，除了单薄的内裤，身上再无其他的衣物。

“嗯~果然很美呢~”

Leo发自内心的赞叹从身后传来，司害羞地低下头，眼眶里几乎要沁出泪来。这泪水夹杂着悔意和不知从何处涌现的兴奋。他在内心反复责怪一个钟头前见到Leo就头脑发热的自己，竟然做下了这样无可回头的错误决定。

“来吧！给我看你的全部！”

司摸向胯上仅剩的遮挡物，一点一点地将其褪下，犹如正在掀开的幕帘，美景徐徐地跳进Leo的眼中——他看见司紧翘而饱满的臀部联结着腰部的完美弧线和优雅的双腿，目光向上移动，穿越温柔的脊背，落在红色发尾下白皙透亮的脖颈上。

这正是他梦中的美少年所拥有的躯体，他竟然能够遇到这样契合想象的美丽，泪水在眼框中打转，灵感充溢着他的胸膛，Leo迫不及待地展开想象，拿起画笔描摹出他眸子所倒映出来的真实的梦境。

“你侧坐在床上，看着我好吗？”

司遵循Leo的指令，摆出他理想的姿态，脑子几乎是一片空白，那双没有掺杂任何意识的眼睛，反而透露出与生俱来的纯真和烂漫。 他偷偷瞄了一眼正在作画的Leo——他的眉宇间横亘着燃烧的专注和不带有一丝欲望的冷静，手臂的肌肉紧绷着，几乎一动不动地维持着某个姿势，偶尔摆摆头，皱起眉，又忽然展开笑颜。司被这种全然将身心奉献给艺术的热情所鼓舞，也不再表现出忸怩的姿态，更加自然地接受这副摆脱了衣装的束缚的躯体。

漫长的沉默时光让司想起了很多往事。脑海中浮现出几周前离开家的身影，那个决意奔向自由的少年，跳上了轮船的甲板，逃到这个未知的国度，独自旅行。自出生以来，他第一次获得了这样无与伦比的自由：那些身为贵族的繁文缛节，他已经烦腻了；出生前就被框定的未来正在不远处等待着将他吞噬；只有这里的风能吹散他心底的那些忧愁。倘若一个钟头前，他没有接到父亲勒令回家的信函而出门解愁，没有踱步到河边，没有理会那个拦住的女人，他绝不会在这里，赤身裸体地，让灵魂得以解脱。他脱下了那些精美的衣装，也就摆脱了身份的束缚，回归到了最原始的无邪。想到这里，他似乎可以理解Leo有那种怪癖的原因。

临到傍晚时分，画作终于完成了。司承认，看到它的第一眼，有一种想要毁掉它的冲动。没有一种情绪能够逃过Leo尖锐的目光，可以说自己的秘密完全暴露在他的眼睛和心里。他的躯体自然美丽的不可挑剔，背景不是这个狭小的房间，而是Leo想象中的某个乐园，他就像游走在其间的小鹿，忧郁，天真又带着十足的活力，在那难以察觉的角落，爱意悄然滋长。

“你看起来在忧虑什么事情呢？”

作画过程中憋在心里的问题终于问出了口，司把衣服重新穿回身上，并不回答，而是从口袋里掏出钱，放在木桌上，也不拿走画，便离开了。

“明天我再来，您再给我画一幅吧。”

［3］

从此往后，每日下午，司都会造访Leo的屋子，请他画一幅画。画中的美少年除了那副闪耀着永恒美丽的光裸的身躯，神情各有不同，所处的背景也无一重复，就这样持续了一个月，他不说，他也不言，作画时的沉默取代了交流，司讶异，被那样的目光审视打量，竟然没有一点不快。那目光始终怀着某种难以言喻的深情——那是只注视着他一人的全身心投入的爱。究竟是那副绮丽的躯壳吸引了他，还是内在的灵魂被他看穿，司并不知道，只是不由自主地对那目光产生了一丝依赖，乃至眷恋。唯一让司不满的是，Leo总是“你啊，你啊”的喊他，似乎完全没有想知晓他名字的念头。

他早就在城里四处打听，了解了许多关于月永Leo的传闻，城里的人对他不拘一格的高超画技称不上盲目的崇拜，但终归带着一股对天才的怀疑与仰慕。他亦知道了Leo只给女性作画的癖好，便打趣地问他为什么不画男人。

Leo耸耸肩，以一副理所当然的口气回答道：“我不是说过吗？我只画美少年的裸体！”

“所以，我是第一个傻傻上钩的猎物吗？”虽然嘴上这样说道，司的内心却没有产生分毫后悔之意，反倒有了一些莫名的满足。

“嗯~怎么说呢~也不是没有人像你一样主动来请求我~”

司从Leo的语气里听出了炫耀的味道，别过头，露出轻蔑鄙夷的神情。

“但是我不想画！强迫画家画他们觉得不美的东西真是酷刑！”

接着，司又因为话里潜藏的含义而红了脸。

“我好希望能将这独一无二的美延续下去。一直一直画下去就好了。”

Leo说着将头埋进了画里，司则反复咀嚼着这深情的话语，被一种快乐的骄傲情绪所控制，嘴角自然地滑出美丽的弧线，将那个手握画笔的人铭刻在脑海中。他永远会记得那个下午，落雨声挟着乡间的悠远和闲适闯了进来，打碎了这片胶着的宁静，而他们，仿佛正流连于一场与世隔绝的盛宴。

［4］

自初遇后已逾两个月。父亲催促回家的信件越来越频繁，司虽然也知道天下没有不散的筵席这句俗语，但总不知道该如何将再见二字说出口。Leo仍然同往常一样开门，眼睛里带着兴奋，用“你来了啊”作为问候语，好像一切都那样理所当然。那双流转着柔光的翠眸，明明饱览世间无数的瑰丽、奇异与妩媚，却依旧对他展现出纯真的着迷。这种纯真本身，就令人无法抗拒。

“你是不是，有什么烦恼啊？”

自上次的碰壁后，Leo很少再就司的情绪做出直接的发问，尽管这个少年在他的面前一丝不挂，心却包裹着重重的雾霭，不愿意让他拨开。如果说以前他只是如实地记录那些情绪，画下他的所见所闻，这次则完全不一样。他第一次有了一种，想要改变色彩的念头。那逐渐沉下去的颜色，正如司那日益加深阴影的面庞，叫他担心。Leo停下了笔，脱下外套披在司的身上，将询问的目光落在了那双忧虑重重的暗紫色瞳孔上。

“怎么不画了？”

司回过神，才发觉Leo坐在一旁，眼睛里灼烧着忽明忽暗的渴望，他低头望了望自己赤裸的身体，一把将Leo推到背朝自己的姿态，慌忙地穿上衣服。那不再是画家追求艺术之美的沉静目光，而是带着情欲与冲动的求爱者的本能。Leo听着司穿衣时簌簌的声响，努力抑制着胸中危险的欲火，心情不免低落了下去，他再也无法用纯粹之笔刻画这个少年由内而外的美丽，这就意味着，一切都要结束了。

他送他到门口。司打算离开的时候，又侧过身回望了Leo一眼。

“明天，我还能来吗？”

他没想到他会问这样的问题，以为彻底被厌恶的自己，竟然依然被对方信任着，Leo瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地点了点头。

“也许，是最后一次了吧。我准备回家了。”司像是刻意强调什么，又补充了一句，“大概以后很长一段时间，没有机会再来这里了。”

Leo愣在原地，面色苍白，喉咙处的肌肉一阵阵发紧，竟不知如何作答，便若无其事地关上门，身体滑坐在地上，耳边回响着司临走前魔咒般的话语彻底失了神。那一个晚上，他疯狂地想象着关于司的一切，将脑海中能看见的、全部的他，呈现在画布上。星星不停地摇撼、冲撞，拼命想从枝叶的缝隙间射出光芒，映照在环绕着整间屋子的少年肖像上，有一种恍如隔世的陌生感。

当清晨的第一缕阳光扑上画布时，Leo终于完成了他关于司的第62幅肖像画。这幅画不同于其他所有的作品，只有这幅完全依赖想象的画作上，司穿着纯白色衬衫，背带裤和棕色小马靴，一如初遇时的模样。

就当做是离别的礼物吧，他希望他能带走这幅饱含着爱恋的画作，来纪念这场在生命长河里也许毫无分量的邂逅。

“送给……”

他迫切地想要知道少年的名字，好让他写下这祝福的话语。一切都那样让人心焦。

午后从来没有这样难熬过，Leo烦躁地甚至抛下画笔在房间里踱步。到了往日里约定的时间，司还不见人影。或许他还是感觉受到了侵犯，厌恶行为出格的自己，干脆爽约。Leo不知所措地被这些消极的想法包围，陷入了前所未有的忧郁中。他只遗憾昨天没有更长久地将目光停留在他的身上，如果那是最后一面……如果那是最后一面的话……Leo几欲要因为绝望而落泪时，司匆匆地推门而入。

对不起，我来迟了。

这一定是他有生以来听过的，最可爱的一句话。

［5］

Leo没有再为司画另外一幅画。当他把那幅初遇的画像送到司面前的时候，司露出了一个令他永生难忘的、羞涩的笑容。正是这个笑容，让Leo鼓起勇气吻上司红透的脸颊和柔唇。

“送给……”

司接过画，看见这突兀的留白，似乎有些不高兴地嘟囔道：“朱樱司，我叫朱樱司。请您牢牢地记住！”

“suo~suo~真是可爱的名字呀。”说着便在空白处填上了“亲爱的suo”

司虽然有些不满，但还是将暖暖的笑意藏进了眼睛里。

“今晚我要走了。”司将家里的地址写在了纸上递给了Leo，“您以后可以写信给我，或者来找我。”

“啊，那是很远的地方啊。”Leo看了一眼漂亮的花体字，从未出过远门的他已经开始想象那培育了恋人的土壤的模样。

“是啊。那个地方在大洋的彼岸……顺利的话，要好几个月才能到家呢。”

“哇哦，想不到你还是一个勇敢的冒险家！inspiration又要涌现出来了！让我再为你画几幅画吧！”

“可惜我没有留下的勇气……”司充满歉意的唇微微一抿。“如果我能留下来，和leo一起就好了。”

“做不到吗？”

“抱歉……司能拥有这几个月的自由已经心满意足了，不能再任性下去了。”

话已至此，新生的恋人只能争分夺秒地依偎在一起，努力地记住对方的模样。目送司离开的时候，Leo的心就像被挖走了一大半带到了大海上，漂漂沉沉，最终被深不见底的黑暗所吞没。

纵使时光将记忆中的少年付之一炬，秀美的容貌与白皙的躯体在画中仍鲜活青春，时间回到了那许许多多个静谧下午，他坐在床边，赤裸着身体，打量那个正在专心画他的人，把爱意刻进了永恒。

END.

其实是个悲剧。  
设定里是《第62号肖像画》是画家唯一的传世作品，画着一个早逝的、没有留下姓名、偶然与画家相识相爱的贵族少年，然后这个故事其实是对这幅画背后可能发生过的事情的遐想。

dbq又写奇怪的故事了  
招福宴冲鸭！！！拿卡了司司真可爱呜呜呜


End file.
